


Do not try this at home

by snoozingkitten



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan comes home to find Ryan and Taylor trying something ill-advised out of a porno. He would put a stop to this -after he got off on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do not try this at home

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I felt the need to get out. I'm not sure why! 
> 
> Feel free to point out typos if you find them!

Jordan was reasonably confident in leaving Taylor and Ryan alone while he went out for the afternoon running errands. Ryan was young but he was reasonable, and Taylor could be trusted not to burn the place to the ground trying to cook. He could even do his own laundry if pressed (and the devil skated figure eights on the frozen lakes of _hell_ , but it could happen).

Still, it wasn’t like he expected to come back to find the place in ashes, or have them pull a Gags and put washing-up liquid in the dish washer. In fact they would probably be sitting on the couch, there was a high chance neither of them even moved and would be waiting for Jordan to return to get them food. Day-off priorities were aligned differently and carb-loading came somewhere below Gran Turismo. 

When Jordan unlocked the front door what he found wasn’t the gutted-blackened remains of their kitchen or the soapy detritus of a dishwasher experiment gone awry. What he did find was Taylor spread out on the couch, sunk low in the cushion, bare shoulders pale against the black leather upholstery. 

“What _are_ you doing?” Jordan asked, he could see him plainly but it wasn’t making a whole lot of sense. 

Taylor gave him a dazed smile, head tipped back so he could look at Jordan through his blond eyelashes. His mouth was bite-bruised and wet and hanging just a little bit open (a bit like an invitation, Jordan was convinced he did it on purpose). 

Whatever Taylor’s excuse was it was cut off by a choked gasp eyes pressing shut, follow by wet sounding hacking. 

“Shh,” Taylor crooned, “that was good, that was so good babe.” 

Jordan didn’t even bother to take his shoes off. He probably should have been a little more surprised to find Ryan kneeling between Taylor’s splayed thighs, coughing into his hand. He was flushed red, face wet with thick saliva and eyelashes wet from what Jordan could make out as he climbed over the back of the couch rather than going all the way around. 

With his free hand Ryan held up one finger to indicate ‘gimme a moment’ while he dragged in deep unsteady lungfuls of air shoulders twitching with the effort of steadying his breathing. Taylor kept making soft sounds and dragging his hands through Ryan’s hair until he steadied out a little. 

Jordan drifted closer, frowning, he toed his sneakers off letting them fall messily under the couch.

“There you go—better?” Taylor hummed, sucking on his bottom lip. Looking away from Ryan’s red face for a moment to give Jordan a filthy smirk, bottom lip caught between his teeth and eyes hot with hunger.

“Nuge?” 

“Yeah?” His voice sounded wrecked, completely scraped raw. 

“You okay there?” Jordan asked because he was the oldest and therefore was supposed to be the responsible one out of the three of them and this had potentially bad idea all over it. 

“Great.” Ryan gave him a smile that shook a little around the edges. 

“Take a seat Ebs,” Taylor pat absently at the seat next to him. His free hand was rubbing the skin behind Ryan’s ears, keeping his fingers well clear of the mess all over his face and leaking down his chin and neck. 

He was beginning to get hard in his jeans, he had no idea what was going on but Taylor’s dick was thick and flushed, sitting wet against his stomach and that was usually enough to get him going no matter what else the context. It was a bit sadly pavlovian. 

“Want to explain what you’re doing?” Jordan asked. 

Ryan looked up at him, tongue peeking out to touch his completely ruined lips, he almost looked like he had taken a hit to the face. 

“Wanna show him?” Taylor asked, flexing his toes in the carpet and touching the arch of Ryan’s cheek bone almost-tenderly. Ryan nodded slowly. 

Jordan shifted a little, adjusting himself in his jeans as Taylor let one hand rest on the back of Ryan’s head. Ryan mouthed at the head of his cock for a moment, eyes pressed closed and hands curled on Taylor’s thighs. Jordan’s breath caught in his throat, down, down, down Ryan went. 

He had almost all of it in his throat, mouth stretched obscenely wide and eyes pressed shut like he was in pain. Ryan jerked, jolting a little and gagging obviously and loudly on Taylor’s cock. Despite that Ryan didn’t pull back and Taylor bit off a sound toes curling against the carpet, the lines of his neck pulled strong with the effort of not moving. Jordan couldn’t figure out what to stare at eyes darting all over the pair of them.

They made a pretty picture, Ryan’s broad shoulders squeezed into the space between Taylor’s thighs strong fingers digging into the thick muscle of Taylor’s thighs. He’s never actually _seen_ anyone gagging for dick before outside of a few overly ambitious accidents and some rather risqué porn. 

Taylor was breathing low and steady, breaking with sharp gasps, obviously trying hard to control himself. 

Ryan pulled off, coughing into his hands again. He was _crying_ , tears streaming down his face and skin blotchy. Jordan found himself caught somewhere between awkwardly and totally inappropriately turned on and a little concerned. 

“God, Ryan, that’s good,” Taylor bit out, he sat up a little to pet at Ryan’s neck and shoulders, “you’re almost there. Shit babe, I can’t even, you’re so good.” 

Ryan was trying to breathe, face scarlet and throat clicking with the effort of it. Jordan would be a lot more worried about this later when he wasn’t so stupidly turned on. Right now all he could think about was how the material of his jeans wasn’t helping any, his own hand in his lap offering just enough pressure to tease him because he couldn’t help but touch a little.

“Saw this in a porno,” Taylor said and it took a moment for Jordan to realize that Taylor was talking to him now, “and Ryan wanted to learn how to do it.” 

“Big of you to help,” Jordan offered. 

Taylor gave him a lazy smile, “I’m a pretty stand up guy,” he agreed. 

Ryan huffed, resting his forehead against Taylor’s knee for a moment, shoulders heaving with each jerky breath. “Harder than it looks,” He rasped in the silence that followed. 

Jordan’s never had a girl or boy that could do that, wasn’t even something he knew he wanted until he was watching Ryan’s jaw trying to work, desperately trying to take Taylor’s cock. His chin was covered that thick-gooey spit, face flushed with mild asphyxia and looking painfully hard against his own stomach. 

“What’s it feel like?” Jordan asked. 

It was getting too hot, so Jordan leaned forward to tug his shirt off. Taylor gave him heated once-over. Ryan sat back a little to look at him he tried to clear his throat but it didn’t seem to be working very well when he spoke his voice rasped: “Full.” He said. 

Jordan could only imagine, Taylor’s cock would be shoved so far back into his throat, forcing it up and open to accommodate the thick head. 

“Wanna give up?” 

Ryan’s face settled into a irritated, focused-look and Jordan could tell instantly that was the wrong thing to say to him. Ryan shook his head quickly. “No.” 

Taylor grabbed at Jordan’s hand, and Jordan had to lean over and kiss the place where Taylor was biting his lip. He cupped Taylor’s jaw to tip him better into the kiss, twisting them both into it so he could slip his tongue into Taylor’s mouth and taste the pleased sound he made. Jordan normally didn’t kiss with his eyes open (no one wanted to see that), but he could just see Ryan’s head hovering over Taylor’s dick and couldn’t bare to not look. 

Taylor’s mouth went loose and sloppy with pleasure when Ryan lowered his mouth, Taylor’s fingers squeezing his hard, suddenly gasping sharply through his teeth. Jordan had to break the kiss then; twisting to better watch the way Ryan was trying to open his jaw wider. 

Jesus, but Ryan was making these soft, desperate, hurt sounds, forcing more of Taylor’s thick cock in his mouth and gagging hard on it. Jordan couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Not when Ryan was drooling all over Taylor’s balls and making such a pretty picture. He touched his brows first and Ryan startled a little. 

“Shh,” Taylor soothed mindlessly. 

The entire lower half of Ryan’s face was a mess, Jordan’s fingers slid through it rubbing a little at the bruise-hot stretch of his bottom lip. Taylor swore low under his breath, a thick chant of _‘fuck fuck fuck fuck—Ry_ a _n_ ’.

“Finish it?” Jordan asked. 

“Yeah,” Taylor moaned, “do it.” 

Ryan had to pull back to do it, hands coming into the mix finally. Jordan leaned in closer to watch the way Ryan’s tongue toyed with the head everything shining and so wet, jerking Taylor with the other hand to give him something to fuck up into. 

The flush on Taylor’s chest told that this had been a long time coming. Now that he could move his heels dug into the carpet, shoving up sharply. Ryan was ready for this, moving with him, letting him ride his face. It seemed to Jordan’s expert eye that the training had paid off already, Taylor’s dick shoving deeper into Ryan’s throat than it normally would when he’s actually trying to get off. 

Taylor was making desperate little sounds, pushing his cheek into the back of the couch and breathing in sharp little bursts. He was so close Jordan could feel the tension snapping around him, could almost _see_ the edge as Taylor balanced on it for a long, drawn out moment mouth hanging open sweetly and eyes pressed shut tight. 

He came when Jordan dug his fingers into Taylor’s thigh, like had had been just waiting for it. 

Taylor came down slowly, breathing hard. Ryan leaned against his thigh, looking up at them with glassy eyes, Jordan couldn’t look away from where his mouth was swollen and wet—ruined. He wanted to know if it was as hot as it looked.

“You are hard again already Nuge?” Taylor asked, his words all lazy and thick. 

Ryan nodded slowly lips moving like he was trying to make words but couldn’t wrangle his voice into co-operating. 

“Ebby, you got this?” Taylor gave him a loose smile. 

“Lazy bastard,” Jordan replied, tongue feeling too-big in his mouth. He was already reaching for Ryan as he said it. 

Ryan climbed into his lap awkwardly, elbows and knees going everywhere as he got settled in, dragging as much of his body over Jordan as he possibly could. Jordan couldn’t help but trace the edge of the splotchy flush that was spilling down Ryan’s chest, brushing his fingers over his nipples on the way back up. 

He went slow, giving Ryan plenty of time to duck away but he went willingly enough, looking a little surprised when Jordan pulled him in for a kiss. His face was a hot-mess, and kissing was just rubbing it against Jordan’s skin but he didn’t care—he didn’t even mind the taste of Taylor’s dick on Ryan’s tongue. He was far more interested in the pained sound Ryan made, whining low in his throat and grinding his dick against Jordan’s stomach all the same.

“Tender?” Jordan asked, licking at his bottom lip lightly, it felt hot and bruised. He was probably getting a lot of spit and come in his mouth but once you’ve eaten someone out there wasn’t a lot left to feel squeamish about. 

Ryan nodded slowly. “Sore,” He croaked. 

That shouldn’t be hot, not even a little but it shot straight to his balls, blood thrumming just under his skin and making him feel overly warm. Ryan’s mouth was sore because he just spent however many minutes literally gagging on Taylor’s cock. Jordan had to kiss him again just for that little sound. 

Kissing Ryan was always great; his mouth was lush and warm and he was always careful with his teeth; even now when he was clumsy and lust-stupid it was good. He had to push Ryan back, just enough to fumble the button to his jeans and get them just enough out of the way that he could get his cock out while keeping the teeth of the zipper from anything too sensitive. 

This way with Ryan spread across his thighs he could let Ryan rub off against his stomach while he pressed up against the vulnerable skin on the inside of his thighs. It was tease enough to have him thinking about fucking Ryan, slipping his cock a little back and making Ryan ride him right there on the couch. 

Jordan didn’t think he said that last bit out loud, but Ryan leaned forward, whispering: “Want that.” 

Jordan shuddered hard, tipping his head back when a sharp tug on his hair directed him too. The kiss was awkward, almost completely upside down but a little sideways too but there isn’t really a wrong way for Taylor’s tongue to be in his mouth. 

Ryan jerked against him, spilling helplessly against his stomach with a bitten off sound, sticky fingers sliding everywhere. 

Jordan got a hand on his own cock, jerking himself fast and hard, both Taylor and Ryan watching him. He wasn’t overly narcissistic (but he’s got a videogame character of himself) but he can’t help but get off on the hot-eyed stare Ryan’s got on his cock and the way Taylor was all twisted over the couch to get closer to him. Both of them egging him on. 

When he came it hit him hard enough to leave Jordan breathless for a moment, moaning wordlessly and adding to the mess Ryan made all over his stomach. 

Because Ryan was about a million times more polite than Taylor he tipped off to the side, sprawling in a pile of loose limbs along the couch, flushed and still messy and desperately in need of a shower. Taylor was nuzzling the side of Jordan’s head lightly just coming down with him softly. The couch probably needed to be deep cleaned before they had company again, Jordan thought inanely. 

He pressed his eyes closed against the last-afternoon light and revelled in his good he felt all sticky and filthy. 

“I got you this,” Taylor said, pushing towards Ryan with a creak of the upholstery. 

Ryan opened his eyes so he could look at Taylor from under his lashes, it’s not secret which two of them prefer to sleep after sex and which one was a freak of nature. 

“Ice chips-- I thought it might help?” Taylor held out the glass, and it was full of melting ice chips from the freezer. 

“You break him you buy him,” Jordan joked weakly. Ryan kicked him in the thigh, leaving his foot resting across Jordan’s lap because it was clearly too much effort to move it again. 

“Thanks.” Ryan rasped, coughing. 

Taylor dipped his own fingers into the glass, feeding Ryan the bits of ice by hand. Jordan was giving serious thought to seeing if he could get it up again immediately. Ryan’s lashes fluttered, his tongue touching just the end of Taylor’s fingers lightly. God, they looked so fucking hot together. 

“I think this is going to take a lot more practice. Wanna learn too Ebs?” Taylor waggled his eyebrows in a way that wasn’t hot at all.

Jordan just laughed. 

\--

The next day he got a text from Ryan that was just a: _’):’_ , Jordan stared at for a long time in confusion. 

As it turns out Ryan’s throat was still sore and it may have made Jordan a bad person but he couldn’t help but find that incredibly hot, judging by the almost-stunned look on Taylor’s face he was thinking pretty much the same thing. 

_‘Icecream?’_


End file.
